


Give Me Flight

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Genetic Tampering, Karasuno High School, Nekoma High School, Original Character(s), Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Wings, genetic modifications, threeway relationship, transfer student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU, where when you meet your soulmate, you grow wings. But society is society, and things go wrong.<br/>You're just a transfer student from Nekoma to Karasuno High School; waiting for your soulmate to drop into your life since everyone else already seems to have found theirs. Little did you know, you had quite an unusual situation about to crash into you.<br/>The three major protagonists: You [Reader], Sawamura Daichi, and Sugawara Kōshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be lots of fluff and filler chapters since I'm still not used to writing on a constant schedule and the flow of creativity in my mind is inconsistent, so I apologize if I go on a short hiatus at times.

_What if we lived in a world where when you find your soulmate, you grow wings?_

———————————————————————————

 

Some of your friends always teased you about it, but others were able to empathize with you, that is, that you hadn’t grown your wings yet. You were in your third year of high school and almost all your friends had already gotten their wings. 

“Hey hey, it’s alright, (y/n),” Sen, one of your few guyfriends, tried to comfort you. “I haven’t grown wings either. And hey, Seren doesn’t have hers eith—“

“Oh shut up, Sen!!!” Seren shot back from her seat in the classroom.

“Sorry, sorry!”

You sighed at the dysfunctional pair. Despite being identical twins, their personalities were as similar as day and night; though there were a few times when they seemed like the same exact people.

“(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lev crashed in through your homeroom doors while screeching your name, with his grey-feathered wings and all.

“(y/n), (y/n), (Y/N)!!!”

“Uhhmm, yes? What is it, Lev?” you questioned the hyperactive male.

“(y/n), is it true that—“

“OI YOU DIDN’T NEED TO TAKE OFF DOWN THE HALL LIKE THAT!!!” Yaku yelled at Lev as he stormed into the room and gave Lev a good kick in the back.

“Owwwwwww… you didn’t need to kick me, Yaku! You could’ve injured one of my wings!” Lev complained at the pain in his back.

“Serves you right for running out of class like that!” Yaku promptly replied with his arms crossed.

You chuckled a little bit. Even though they were always bickering, the couple was actually strangely affectionate towards each other at times. You remembered Yaku’s bewildered face when he and Lev first met and they both sprouted wings. Yaku would constantly deny that Lev and him were meant to be together, albeit with a red face and stuttered words.

“Anyways,” you interrupted their small argument, “What were you saying, Lev?”

“Oh Yeah! Is it true that you’ll be transferring schools by next month???”

“WHAT?!?!?” your friends all cried out at once. Pondering the question posed by the tall half-Russian, they briefly fell silent and turned to you, awaiting your reply.

Feeling challenged by all of their eyes on you, you managed to mumble out in a small voice, “y-yeah…”

Your friends all immediately started roaring out in disbelief, and words of “What?!?!?” or “No way!!!” could be heard from down the hall.

“Why didn’t you tell us???” Nikkei yelled, completely different from her normally stoic demeanor. 

“Well, I mean, I’d tell you guys, EVENTUALLY…”

“(y/n), we all know that that means you’ll never tell us,” Seren replied to you with an unamused face.

Sighing out at your defeat, you reassured them that you wouldn’t be moving THAT far.

“It’s not like I’m moving to Hokkaido or a different country. It’s only a different prefecture.”

“Wait, which school are you going to transfer to anyways?” Yaku questioned you, curious all of a sudden.

“I believe that our own boys’ volleyball team is actually quite acquainted with this school,” you gave Yaku and Lev a small grin. 

They looked at each other for a moment before recognition sparked up on their faces.

“You wouldn’t mean by any chance…”

“That’s right. Karasuno.”

“KUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” Lev took off down the hall towards the gym, where Kuroo had already most likely started his individual practice.

“Oh fuck…” Yaku murmured to himself. “LEV!!!! STOP FUCKING RUNNING AROUND EVERYWHERE AND STAY STILL FOR A DAMN MINUTE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!”

As Yaku ran out of the classroom and took off after Lev, you turned back to your friends only to be met by their intense gazes on you.

“Hey, w-what’s with you guys?”

Slowly, drop by drop, tears started to come out of their eyes, landing on the floor.

“(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” they all yelled your name just before tackling you from all sides with a tight hug. “Be sure to come visit, kay?”

“You better stay in touch!!!”

“Hey hey, we’ll need to know your new address!”

“I got it… got it… Now c-can you guys let g-go??? I sort of… c-can’t… breathe…”

Immediately letting go of you, they all backed up. Tears were still prominent on their faces of sorrow.

“Jeez guys, of course I’m going to come visit. I’m not dying y’know. I’m just moving prefectures.”

“Still,” Sen looked down at you.

“We’ll miss you,” Seren finished the sentence.

“Oh, and one thing.”

All looking at you expectantly, their murmurs fell silent.

“I’m actually moving away next week.”

“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US YET????”

“Like I said, I’ll come and visit you guys, and I probably would’ve told you guys sometime next week.”

“Jeez, (y/n)…”

 

The one week went by quickly, constantly spending time with Sen, Seren, and Nikkei when you could, and diligently packing your things at home. Your parents had already sent a lot of the boxes to the new house a couple of days ahead and left you in Tokyo to lock up and return the keys to the landlady.

“Alright then… Here you go Mrs. Yamato,” you handed the keys to the kind, old landlady. You hoisted your duffel bag onto your shoulder as you departed for the train station.

“(y/n)!” you heard the landlady call your name just as you took a couple of steps away. “Stay safe and come visit sometime, will you? All your friends and I will miss you.”

After a little bit of shock, you mustered up a toothy smile. “Will do!” you yelled as you turned back around and walked to the station.

“Sen? Nikkei?” you called out as you walked up to your platform.

“Oh! There you are!” Sen exclaimed at seeing you.

“We were afraid we might’ve gotten the wrong time.”

“What’re you guys doing here???”

“Seeing you off, Duh~ Seren has a fever and caught a cold from the rain yesterday, but she sends her regards to you.”

“Jeez, I told you and Seren to go home early!!!”

“Sorry sorry…”

“You should board soon, shouldn’t you? The train leaves in a couple of minutes,” Nikkei stated, glancing at her watch.

“Oh shit, yeah! Sorry guys, gotta go!” you rushed onto the bullet train. “Text me and keep me busy, kay? I’m probably going to be bored for a few hours on the train,” you yelled as you quickly popped your head out of the entrance.

“No problem!” they both replied with an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“Alright… Now where’s my seat…”

Shuffling down the aisle, you came to a stop.

“Ah! Here it is.”

You saw that there was someone else that you were paired with, another high schooler presumably. Strange thing was, he only had one deep brown wing protruding from his back. When he’d finally noticed you, he looked up from the book he’d been engrossed in. At the moment your eyes had met, his other wing came bursting out, and only one of yours finally sprouted.

He seemed to be holding in his breath until he finally spoke two words.

 

“Found you.”


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Daichi, finally meet on the train as seat mates who happened to be paired up by fate. A filler chapter really, but you and he talk and introduce yourselves to each other, and Sugawara introduces himself through Daichi's cellphone.  
> Daichi doesn't forget to clarify why you only have one wing, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!~ Thanks for even clicking on the link to this story; it means a great deal to me ((even if you don't read through the whole chapter or story anyways)).  
> Anyways, I do have a set plot for this story, but if you guys have any creative ideas, feel free to leave a cool suggestion or plot twist in the comments!

_He seemed to be holding in his breath until he finally spoke two words._  
_“Found you.”_

—————————————————————————-

Looking back, you noticed, _‘Only one wing???’_

“Ah, yeah. That can happen sometimes,” the brunette answered your thoughts. “That actually happened to me, well, until I met you just now.”

“Ah, well… I’m your seat mate for the ride. I’m (y/f/n), (f/n) (l/n).”

“Sawamura Daichi. Just call me Daichi. Nice to meet you, (y/n).”

You shuffled into the spot across from him as he bookmarked his place in his book and turned to you with a smile. You immediately flushed; now that you looked him over again, he was quite handsome.

_‘Broad shoulders, well developed muscle… Stunning smile, seems kind. I got lucky with my soulmate.’_

“So,” he tried to strike up some conversation, “Where are you headed today?”

“Ah, I’m actually moving and transferring schools. I’m transferring to Karasuno.”

At the name of the school, he looked at you in shock before suddenly exclaiming, “I’m a student at Karasuno!!!” quite ecstatically.

“Ah! Really??? I’m a third year!”

“Ehh??? Me too! I hope you’re in one of my classes~” Daichi hummed in joy.

Hmm… You were planning on maybe texting Sen and listening to music the entire ride but talking to Daichi seemed much more interesting; what could you say? You were soulmates.

“So what’s a Karasuno boy like you doing all the way out in Tokyo?”

“Oh, nothing much. Was just visiting a friend volleyball team of mine. We’re planning on visiting Nekoma for a practice match sometime in the year.”

“EHH??? Nekoma?!?? I’m transferring from there!” you yelled out of surprise.

“Whaat???? Man, the world sure is a small place, isn’t it?” he airily laughed out.

“Sure is,” you chuckle along with him.

“So are you close with the volleyball boys there?”

“Oh yeah,” you smiled as you recalled all the great memories you’ve made with the team. “Kuroo would always want me to watch them practice and he’d always tried to get a kiss out of me.”

“You didn’t right?” he suddenly became serious as his eyes narrowed at you.

“Of course not! Though, he would try to grope me sometimes.”

“Don’t ever let him touch you again, got it?” Daichi gazed at you. “I know we just met and all, and that we’re soulmates, but besides that, I seriously think that you’re the most beautiful and adoring girl I’ve ever met, and I’m already in love with you.”

Blushing profusely at the flattering words, you were able to stutter out a small, “thank you.”

“I think that you’re ridiculously handsome and well mannered too, and I’m really glad that we’re soulmates. I think, I’m already in love with you too, Daichi.”

Now, it was his turn to explode in all the different shades of red at your words. His heart rate had skyrocketed and he couldn’t think all of a sudden. 

“Anyways, care to explain why only one wing?” you side-glanced him as you fidgeted with your fingers.

“Oh yeah. Like I said, it happens sometimes, although it’s not often. Sometime soulmates are shared. When that happens, your other wing will come out when you meet your soulmate’s other soulmate. Understand?”

“Errmmm… Sort of? So, when I meet the person that caused one of your wings to sprout, my other wing will sprout too?”

“Yep!” Daichi confirmed your reply. “Though, there are rare occurrences where the other wing doesn’t sprout for the third person… But I’m sure that you aren’t one of those cases!”

“Hey! Don’t jinx it!”

You both laughed together, and you finally felt how happy it is to meet a soulmate, well, at least one of them.

“Hey, Daichi,” you gained his attention again. “What’s our other soulmate like?”

“Hmm… Well, he’s sort of mother-like. He always takes care of the team and he’s got this refreshing sort of air about him, you get it? Oh and he’s the most adorable person ever! Though, I’m not sure if he can compete with you. It’s hard to get him mad, but don’t try to. He looks like a huge softie, and he really is, but when he gets mad he’s terrifying. I almost pissed my pants the last time he yelled at me. And he’s really strong too. Did I mention that he’s a guy?”

“Yeah I figured,” you grinned and beamed at the description of the other boy.

“I think I can sort of imagine him. What’s his name?”

“Sugawara Kōshi.”

“Hmm… Kōshi, huh?”

Right at that moment, Daichi’s cell phone rang. As soon as he took one look at the screen, he smiled up at you and showed you the caller ID. “Speak of the Devil.”

Before you got a chance to reply, he answered the call.

“Hello? Yeah. I’m on my way back. Mhmm. Yeah they said that we can continue over phone, but sometime next month would be fine for them. How are the boys there doing? What?!? Can they not do stupid things while I’m away for just two days??? Ugh, they’re going to get double training when I get back… Oh! By the way Kōshi… I found the other one.”

Up until then, you were only listening in on Daichi’s side of the conversation, but after his last sentence, you heard a loud, “WHAT?!??” echoing from the phone.

“HEY HEY! GIVE THEM THE PHONE I WANT TO TALK TO THEM!!!” you heard a voice yelling from the phone.

You chuckled at the adorable childlike pleading of Kōshi and decided to take matters into your own hands by grabbing the phone from Daichi.

“(y/f/n) (l/n), at your service~”

“(y/n)! (y/n)! You’re headed here with Daichi???”

“Even better, Kou,” you replied, already unconsciously giving him a nickname. “I’m transferring to your high school.”

“Ahhh really??? No, Hinata! Go practice your receives with Kageyama!!!” Sugawara suddenly yelled. “Sorry, that wasn’t for you. Some of our first years always slack when Daichi isn’t here.”

Chuckling at the antics of the first years, you held up short conversation with Sugawara and basically talked about the same things you and Daichi talked about so far.

“Well, we’ll see you when we get there,” you spoke into the phone.

“Hey hey, I’ll go and pick you guys up from the station!”

“Ehh??? That’s not necessary Kou! Really! You don’t need to!”

“But I want to see you, (y/n)!!!” Sugawara tried pleading with you.

Giving Daichi an unsure glance, he sighed and gave you the a-okay.

“Alright. It’s fine then. After all, I want to see you too.”

If you’d seen Sugawara on the other end of the phone, you would’ve seen a flustered and worked up Sugawara trying to answer you without stuttering.

Chuckling because he knew how Sugawara would react to what you said, Daichi took the phone out of your hand and spoke to Sugawara himself.

“What do you think?”

“Daichi. I think I’m in love.”

“Eh?” Daichi let out a sort of strangled questioning sound at Sugawara’s words. “You always have been! All three of us are soulmates, after all, and that’s me included!!!”

“Hmm… Hey, hey, Dai-chan! I love you, y’know~???” Sugawara stated in the rare gushy tone of his.

“Of course, love you too, Kou~”

“Ne ne! Suga-senpai! Is that Daichi-san on the phone???” Daichi heard Hinata yelling on the other end of the line.

“Gotta go, Daichi,” Sugawara let out in a slightly disappointed tone. “Hurry home soon, kay? I can’t take care of the crazy first years without you.”

Before either of them got to hang up, both you and Daichi heard Sugawara scolding what you’d assumed to be some first year students to go back and continue practicing.

Replacing the cell phone in his pocket, Daichi noticed that you were unusually quiet and when he looked back at you, you were just smiling at him with a lopsided grin, which he honestly thought looked too adorable.

“You guys are so adorable. Genuine guys like you are hard to come by. I feel so lucky.”

“A-ah… well… Honesty and chivalry are both important in all situations, you know?”

Giving Daichi a curt nod, you tried to resist the urge to yawn, but the tired groan came out anyways.

“Oh. Are you tired?”

“Oh yeah, totally. I’ve had to run around packing for a while and had to finish up paperwork for the landlady and fix up the place before leaving.”

“You should sleep then. It’ll at least be a couple of hours until we actually get there.”

“Hmm… Alright then. Don’t mind me,” you yawned again as you relaxed back against the soft seat. You couldn’t help it since you were tired, but you ended up leaning to the side onto Daichi’s shoulder.

Feeling the weight of your head by his side, Daichi turned to you only to find you practically asleep already. Letting out a small chuckle, he kissed your forehead before murmuring, “sweet dreams,” and succumbing into his own sleep.


	3. Meetings and Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Daichi finally meet up with Sugawara at the train station, and the both help guide you to your new house. When your front door is opened by your mother, she finally meets the boys and fully approves of them.  
> But, little do you guys know that she knows something about you three, that you are all unaware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is going to be a pretty short chapter since its only purpose is to get the rising problem up and and the plot-ball moving.

_Feeling the weight of your head by his side, Daichi turned to you only to find you practically asleep already. Letting out a small chuckle, he kissed your forehead before murmuring, “sweet dreams,” and succumbing into his own sleep._

——————————

“(y/n), (y/n). Hey (y/n),” you heard a voice calling you as you were shaken awake. “We’re here.”

“Oh, Daichi. Thanks.”

As you were about to grab your duffel bag, Daichi had already reached over and slung it over his shoulder.

“No, no! You don’t need to do that! I can carry my stuff on my own!”

Waving you off with his hand, he refused to let you carry your own bag. “It’s alright. It’s not that heavy. Let’s go! Kou is probably waiting for us.”

As you stepped onto the platform with Daichi, the major difference between the big city of Tokyo and the suburban neighborhoods of Karasuno were immediately recognizable. You took a deep inhale and could feel the fresh, clean air fill up every crevice of your lungs. As you gazed out onto the beautiful landscape filled with trees and flowers in bloom, you had this intuition that you would have no problem with adjusting to the big move. 

“Daichi!!!”

At the sound of another male voice yelling out his name, you both turned to see a ash-haired boy heading towards the two of you. He stopped abruptly in front of you before looking up from the floor and getting a chance to look at you. The moment your eyes landed on each other, another feathery grey wing was released from Sugawara’s back and your other (h/c) wing had finally awoken and spread into the air. 

“You must be (y/n)!” the boy exclaimed enthusiastically with sparkling eyes. “I’m Sugawara Kōshi!”

Before you had the chance to respond, Sugawara already had you trapped in his embrace. He quickly removed himself from you before he pulled your face so close to his that you could feel his breath against your lips. Not even giving you a chance to squeak out a sound of surprise, he pressed his lips against yours. You couldn’t respond, but you wouldn’t have minded having a longer kiss.

After you had your turn, Sugawara turned to Daichi and tackled him into a hug before pulling him into a chaste kiss on the lips. Letting go of him, Sugawara stood facing both of you with a blinding smile. “Welcome home.”

“It’s good to be back.”

“Please take good care of me,” you murmured out while taking a small bow.

“No need to be so formal!” Sugawara reassured you with a pat on the head. “Come on. Let’s get you to your new home.”

“Right…” you pulled out your phone to show them the address. As they saw the address at the same time, they simultaneously let out an, “Oh!” in surprise.

“That’s the house next to mine,” Daichi pointed out as he faced you again.

“Which means it’s the house across from mine,” Sugawara added in.

“Well, looks like we’ll be seeing each other quite a bit. Not that I mind at all, soulmates. You two are the sweetest people I know, I swear….”  
“Let’s go then! We should meet your parents while we’re there anyways.”

“I see no problem with that. Lead the way!” you giggled a little bit. Introducing them to your parents… Now how would they react? _‘Two??? Goodness, (y/n) is quite the magnet here.’_

When the three of you stopped in front of your house, you turned to them, a little bit nervous about when people met your parents.

“Well, here we are,” you stated the obvious as you rang the doorbell.

“Coming, coming!” you heard the muffled voice of your mother as her footsteps made their way throughout the house. The door clicked open and she noticed you and the two males.

“(y/n), you got here safely!” she pulled you into an embrace. “And who might these two handsome men behind you be?”

“Ah, they’re—“

“Good afternoon Mrs. (l/n). I’m Sawamura Daichi and this is—“

“—Sugawara Kōshi.”

“Nice to meet you boys. Did you meet (y/n) on the way here?”

“Ah, yes. We met on the train right at Tokyo. Sugawara met up with us at the train station when we got here.”

“I see, I see. It’s great that you’ve made friends already!” she turned to you and smiled. She noticed the (h/c) appendages protruding from your back. “Oh! You met your soulmate???”

“About that…”

“Mrs. (l/n), please take good care of us! From now on we’ll be neighbors as well!” Daichi and Sugawara both exclaimed, followed by a deep bow.

“You have two soulmates?” the disappointed tone in your mother’s voice went unnoticed by you, but the two males caught it right away.

“Uh huh. It happens sometimes, right?”

She gave you a nod. “Although… it’s rather uncommon…”

“I’ve heard. Well,” you began, turning to the two boys, “thanks for walking me home. I guess, I’ll see you at school sometime?”

Giving you a broad grin and a pure smile, the pair of boys nod and bid you and your mother goodbye before walking off to their respective houses.

“I like those boys. They’re very well-mannered,” you mother immediately turned to you for your opinion.

“I said the same exact thing when I met Daichi on the train,” you chuckled a bit. “Well, I gotta go unpack everything and decorate my room. Remember to call me when dinner is ready!!!” you yelled down the hall as you walked off.

“Got it.”

As soon as you left, a small sigh of despair left your mother’s lips.

“Two, huh… That means that they did something to her… I hope, I really just hope that they didn’t do anything else to my child…”


	4. The Modest Prodigy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while longer to update than expected! But it's here now, so I hope that you enjoy this longer-than-usual chapter!

_“Two, huh… That means that they did something to her… I hope, I really just hope that they didn’t do anything else to my child…”_

——————————

“Hey, (y/n)!” you heard someone calling your name. You looked up towards the school gates and spotted Daichi and Sugawara waving to you.

“Hey!” you yelled back, jogging over to them and giving both of them a quick hug before pulling back.

“Did you get your schedule yet?” Daichi asked. “We’ll show you around when we have time.”

“Oh yeah! Sure, here,” you handed the paper over to him.

“Oh that’s great, this is great! Looks like we all have the same homeroom,” Daichi grinned at both you and Sugawara.

“Really?”

They both gave you a nod before each of them grabbed one of your hands. “Let’s get to class now.”

Arriving at the door of the classroom, you three filed in and took your seats, you deciding to settle down in a seat behind Sugawara and next to Daichi. 

“Alright now, class is starting soon!” the teacher yelled at any remaining students that were still standing around. “So today, we have a new student in class. Can you please come up to the board and introduce yourself?”

You stood up, smoothing out your uniform and walking to the front of the room.

“My name is (f/n) (l/n). I transferred here from Nekoma High, and I hope to get along with everyone here. Please take good care of me,” you introduced yourself and then sent a small smile to everyone in the room.

_‘Damn, she’s cute! But she already has wings…’_ all the guys in the room perked up and then sulked at the realization of your (h/c) wings. A few of the sharper students in class realized that both Daichi’s and Sugawara’s other wings had appeared as well. 

You didn’t really pay attention to the rest of class since you were pretty tired, not that you ever payed much attention to your classes anyways. You were always able to keep up with the pace of the college-prep course despite your lack of interest.

Soon, class was already over, and you were being woken up by Daichi.

“(y/n), (y/n). Class is over.”

“Oh…” you sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn. “Thanks.”

“Come on, (y/n)! You want to watch the team practice volleyball?” Sugawara asked ecstatically.

“Mhmm… Sure! Let’s go~” You smiled up at the two boys before standing up, stretching, and grabbing your backpack.

As you three began to near the gym, you were able to make out a gruff voice yelling at a rather whiney sounding one.

“But Kageyama!!! I wanna practice spiking, spiking! Toss for me, come onnnnn!!!”

“No, you dumbass!!! Practice your receive more! Just being able to receive it with your face doesn’t cut it!”

“Those two…” Daichi muttered to himself, a dark aura rising around him.

Getting a bit scared of how Daichi had suddenly changed, you hid behind Sugawara and clutched onto his shirt.

“Ah, don’t worry, (y/n). He can get like that sometimes, but it’s not too often. It’ll be fine as long as you don’t get him mad,” Sugawara reassured you of Daichi’s behavior as you three walked into the gymnasium.

“OI! HINATA. KAGEYAMA. YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TWO CAN’T COOPERATE, RIGHT? I BELIEVE THAT NONE OF US WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN.”

The two first-years turned to Daichi at the sound of his enraged shouting, ready to fire back a reply, but they immediately let their gazes take interest in anything but the irked captain after one look at his eyes.

“Y-y-yes…” the pair of boys murmured, afraid to face the wrath of the normally-smiling male.

“Hey, hey! Somebody’s found their soulmate!” an enthusiastic voice interrupted from the doorway.

“WHAT? NO WAY!!! WHICH ONE??? OR WAS IT ONE OF THE IDIOTS?!?” another voice resonated from outside the gym as you and the rest of the boys turned around to face the source of the boisterous voices.

Before either Kageyama or Hinata could retort that ‘they were not idiots’, the first guy, a rather intimidating looking and nearly bald boy shouted a reply, “BOTH!”

“No WAY! Daichi, Suga, AND the Idiots?!???”

Before Kageyama and Hinata could even attempt to somewhat restore their already cracking ego, baldie turned to the guy behind him and shouted as if the answer was obvious. “Of course it’s not Kags and Hina! Are YOU the idiot or what???”

Feeling your grip on his uniform tighten, Sugawara sighed out. “Tanaka and Nishinoya, our second year idiot duo… Wait one second please.” 

With a nod from you, you let go of your death grip on his clothes as he stormed up to the two boys. “Ta-na-ka, No-ya. I’m not sure if you can tell… BUT THERE’S SOMEONE HERE.”

Immediately stopping their bickering, they looked around the gym and spotted the first years in their ‘dejected idiot’ corner being lectured by Daichi, but then Noya let out a sudden shout when he peered around Sugawara and saw you trailing behind one of his grey wings.

“IT MUST BE YOU. Since you have both your wings!!!!!”

“Uh, yeah. Hey, I guess,” you stepped out from behind Sugawara and gave a small wave to the Tanaka and Noya. “The name’s (y/n), and um, yeah. I’m taken. By those two dorks,” you grinned a little bit as you motioned to Daichi and Sugawara.

“Aww man…” Tanaka groaned out. “That explains their wings too…”

Once the initial introduction was over, you sat to the side as more and more of the team trickled in and practice began.

“You’re (y/n), right?” a smooth female voice asked from your side. “I’m Kiyoko Shimizu, the volleyball team’s manager. Nice to meet you.”

Smiling up at the third year and accepting her extended hand you replied, “Yep! Likewise, nice to meet you. I hope to get along with everyone here.”

While you and Kiyoko began to talk in get caught up in your own world, the rest of the boys, meaning mostly Tanaka, Noya, Kageyama, and Hinata, became unable to focus on their practice and instead constantly tried to near the two of you and join the conversation.

“Hey, Daichi. Make sure to keep bringing (y/n) to practice!” Tanaka nudged him and whispered.

“What? Why should I?”

“Kiyoko talks more when she’s here!” Noya immediately intercepted and replied.

“You two—“

“It’s okay Daichi!” you cut his reply off with a smile. “I don’t mind coming by here again and again!”

“And there you have it,” Sugawara gave Daichi a pat on the shoulder. “It’s alright, she’s enjoying herself.”

“I guess…” Daichi mumbled out. “Alright guys! We gotta wrap up practice so gather up!”

After huddling up, the boys dispersed and began cleaning up the gym, and you decided to be a bit helpful and go around picking up any stray volleyballs. Used to helping clean up after volleyball since Kuroo always made you stick around back at Nekoma, you tried to toss and hit a few volleyballs into the cart, a few missed shots roaming around.

“Hey, hey, (y/n)! Do you play volleyball?” Hinata excitedly asked you when he spotted you handling the volleyballs.

“Ah no, well, not really,” you sheepishly replied with a smile. “Kuroo would always ask me to help him practice extra after practice was over.”

“WHAAT?!? YOU GOT TO PRACTICE WITH THE CAPTAIN OF NEKOMA???” the orange-haired first year looked at you with envy.

“Mhmm,” you replied, still tossing a few remaining volleyballs into the cart. “But I’m just about as good at volleyball as a normal person is.”

“(y/n)!” Daichi and Sugawara waved you over to them. “Try serving the ball over the net, please?”

“I guess…” you picked up a volleyball, a little bit insecure about your skill level. “Here goes.”

Tossing the ball up, the rest of the teams’ eyes turned to you expectantly when they realized what kind of serve you were performing.

_‘Jump Serve?!? She can jump serve???’_

Although it didn’t hit the other side of the court with the same force as when Kageyama served, you still DID successfully follow through with your jump serve.

“(y/n), are you SURE your volleyball skills are as good as a normal person’s???” Sugawara stared at you in disbelief.

“Well I don’t know. Kuroo taught me that, and I’ve always only practiced around Nekoma’s team.”

“(y/n),” you turned around to Daichi when he called your name. “Kageyama is currently the only one on the team who can jump serve. Jump serving is no normal skill.”

“Oh… I never knew,” you sent a grin at him in reply.

As Kageyama just stared at you in disbelief, Hinata and Noya slowly came back into motion and flocked around you, barraging you with questions.

“(y/n) OH MY GOD CAN YOU SPIKE TOO???”

“TRY RECEIVING, RECEIVING!!!!”

“CAN YOU HELP ME WITH MY RECEIVES?!?”

Not sure how to reply to the hyperactive duo, you stumbled over your words.

“Hinata, Noya, calm down,” Daichi scolded them and pulled them back by their collars. “(y/n) does what she wants, okay?”

“Okay…”

“You’re tired aren’t you? Since we’re done here, I gotta go change and then we’ll walk you home. You can show off more some other time.”

Nodding in reply, Daichi and Sugawara left to go to the club room and made the mistake of leaving you with the rest of the volleyball boys.

Turning to them as a few of them went to finish cleaning up, you offered a smile. “I don’t mind playing a little bit.”

“YESSSS!!!! (y/n) is the BEST!!!!”

“Alright then, come hit me with your best shot!!!” you ran over to the group and set your bag down by the side.

“Kageyama, go! Go hit a nice serve!”

“Why me?!?”

“You’re the best server on our team, duh,” Noya deadpanned at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I-I-I-… Okay Fine!” he finally gave in. Picking up a volleyball, he walked a fair distance away from you before getting ready for his toss. “H-here goes…”

The ball ricocheted perfectly off of your forearms.

“Come on! Is that really the best???” you teased him a bit. Honestly, that was a bit less difficult than when Kuroo would make you practice with him. “I said to hit me with your best shot!”

“Alright! You asked for it!!!” Kageyama shouted back at you as his serve toss went up again.

The smack of the ball was heard when it made contact with your skin, and although it wasn’t returned perfectly, it still did go back up.

As the volleyball landed on the floor and bounced on the gym ground, the silence of the rest of the team finally occurred to you.

You turned to them and gave them a thumbs up and a grin. “How was that?”

“Oh. My. GOD,” Noya shrieked out at fanboy volume. “THAT WAS PERFECT! WHAT— HOW— HOW DID YOU DO THAT???? HOW DID YOU TRAIN??????”

“Kuroo would make the team practice serves with me to the point where I can’t receive their serves anymore, so I have a good idea of a hard serve.”

“(Y/N)!” Hinata looked up at you with sparkling eyes. “PLEASE. HELP ME WITH MY RECEIVES.”

“Sure, maybe sometime, buuuuut—“ “(Y/NNN)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” “— I gotta go right now,” you replied as everyone heard Daichi and Sugawara shouting your name. Picking up your bag you ran out the door with you (h/c) wings trailing behind you, and left them with a brief ‘goodbye’.

“What took so long?” Sugawara gave you a questioning look as you skipped up to the grey-haired setter.

“Hmm~ Nothing really. I just left them in silent awe. By receiving one of Kageyama’s serves.”

“You WHAT?” Daichi choked out.

“You can take on that crazy serve????” Sugawara stared at you owlishly and unblinking.

“Hey! Don’t underestimate me!” you laughed back at their responses. “Considering the amount I had to practice with Nekoma, my receives and other basic skills are well engrained in me!”

The rest of the way home, the three of you chatted about the school day and how you felt about moving so far.

“Well, we’re here now,” you arrived in front of your house. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

As they waved you off, you called out to your mom when you walked through the front door.

“Oh (y/n)! You’re back home. Good timing… I have to talk to you. Here, come sit down,” your mom gestured to the open seat beside her.

“Sooo…” you started while settling down. “What is it?”

“(y/n)… I think… you might not be 100% related to me…”

“W-wait… Did I hear that correctly? I’m not… completely related to you?”

Nodding at the incredulous look you were giving her, you suddenly became really confused. Who wouldn’t be if they discovered they weren’t related to their mom?

“I’m not sure when it could’ve happened to you… But (y/n),” she looked at you dead in the eye, no trace of a joke in the least, “it’s not just you. I’m afraid that… It’s probably the same for Sugawara and Sawamura too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheh~ Quite the cliffhanger huh?  
> Reader-san is a secret volleyball prodigy and is completely modest about your skills! Ah, but don't worry. I didn't completely waste a whole chapter. This whole section actually does connect with the end of the chapter.


End file.
